La gargantilla de Mirkwood
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: Tenía que elegir: el recuerdo de su esposa, las gemas que había ido a buscar antes de que se desatara la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, o la vida de la capitana que se había atrevido a enfrentarle por un amor que terminó en tragedia. ¿Cómo podría negarse el rey Thranduil a la oportunidad de vivir con alegría y apartarse el dolor de la pérdida? [Imagen por Cudzinec].
1. Plata líquida y fuego eterno

**La gargantilla de Mirkwood**

**Thranduil & Tauriel**

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad: <strong>Los personajes de The Hobbit no me pertenecen. Todos quedan en manos de su sabio autor J. R. R. Tolkien Q.E.P.D.

Esta historia de ficción está basada principalmente en las películas de Peter Jackson. Disculpen cualquier error teórico.

**Dedicatoria:** A **Polatrixu**, quien me amenazó para hacer esta historia. *Tiembla ante el cañón de la pistola*. Ya saben, la amo y así.

* * *

><p>Thranduil, rey de los elfos silvanos del Bosque Negro, observó la quietud del antes ardiente campo de batalla. Sus ojos de laguna se perdieron entre los cascos bronces revestidos en sangre y las telas dispersas de los soldados caídos. A su lado, la comandante de la guardia observaba con un horror similar los vestigios de una guerra en la que se mezclaron la avaricia del oro y las joyas con el surgimiento de una sombra oscura en los confines de la Tierra Media. Tauriel, entre el mareo y dolor causado por el enfrentamiento con Bolg, hijo del muerto Azog, y la tristeza meditabunda que le causaba tan escalofriante visión de desolación y muerte, incluida la de Kíli, sentía que sus fuerzas se agotaban al punto en que se arrastraría irremediablemente a la inconsciencia. Sin embargo, no mencionó palabra a su señor y le permitió navegar en el mar de sus decepciones.<p>

El monarca y la guerrera se aproximaron a la salida de la Ciudad del Lago. Por un momento, mientras Thranduil se adelantaba, la pelirroja se perdió en la visión de las piernas del legendario rey, envueltas en la túnica con grabados de naturaleza y el brillo cegador de su armadura. Contempló el movimiento de sus cabellos rubios, el trastabille de sus pasos, la derrota de sus hombros, y en ese instante supo que se había equivocado en sus atrevimientos, y que aquel elfo de pálido corte y frívolos encantos había amado y sentía en el cuerpo y el alma inmortales las pérdidas de su pueblo.

"Este es el precio del enfrentamiento y la necedad de los enanos", dijo el Rey Elfo con una mano sobre la espada y la otra elevada en el aire en uno de sus ademanes reales, aunque en su corazón inamovible no lo sentía; la lógica le dictaba que aquello no era obra exclusiva de aquellos seres que tanto detestaba, sino también eran una consecuencia de sus avaricias.

La joven elfina no respondió. Sentía ser intrusa en la necesidad de dolor de su rey. Era él quien poseía las respuestas y aun así lo miraba luctuoso, molesto consigo mismo, y aquellos cadáveres bañados en carmesí inmemorial le habían devuelto la sabiduría que el odio y las ansias de venganza le arrebataron. Ella lo retrató como un ser lejano, brillando no como plata líquida sino como un espectro que se disipa entre las nubes invernales, grisáceo y carente del habitual destello lunar.

Thranduil había inclinado su altura de roble sobre el cuerpo de uno de los arqueros, y de nuevo los cabellos rubios platinados le bañaron los rasgos como una cortina de oro manchada por una capa sutil de nieve y polvo. Había iniciado un ritual personal, un despertar de sus sentidos a lo que había propiciado debido a su desquicio; el último remanso de su maravillosa esposa estaba embebido con la ruina de sus soldados y el marchar de su heredero. ¿Qué clase de líder permitiría la ruina de su pueblo a cambio de un collar matrimonial y las esperanzas de tocar de nuevo aquel cuello femenino capaz de aliviar su soledad?

"Mi rey", murmuró la capitana discretamente pese a que estuviese insegura de aludirlo de esa manera. Había sido desterrada a causa de sus arrebatos de amor y justicia, decepcionando seiscientos años de confianza y respeto entre ella y su monarca. No sabía si aquella falta podría enmendarse y si la misericordia de Thranduil no se vería opacada por el profundo pesar que acarreaba su ser imperecedero.

Él no emitió sonido. Acarició con sus dedos anillados el rostro descompuesto por la agonía de uno de los lanceros y susurró con aliento de padre una oración antigua como la vida misma. Cuando vio a otros de sus guardias aproximarse, el rey se levantó con los aires soberbios y la disposición de mandatario, mas no pudo ser lo suficientemente veloz como para que ella no observase la verdadera esencia de sus sentimientos. A Thranduil, quien siempre había mantenido distancia entre el calor de sus afectos y su apariencia exterior, le pareció un intercambio justo el haber presenciado el llanto desgarrado de Tauriel por la partida de un romance que nunca tuvo oportunidad de rendir frutos y que ella atestiguara a un líder menos ajeno a los males de la guerra y padeciendo el constante recuerdo de sus defectos como protector de una raza. Pero sería únicamente ella y por un instante, la conocedora de que no estaba muerto por dentro.

Tauriel se llevó discretamente las manos al abdomen después de soportar el ardor de una punzada, dispuesta a absorber los malestares y no interrumpir las oraciones de alguien que parecía haber perdido tanto como su amor inesperado.

"Su Excelencia, los hombres están listos para partir", dijo uno de los guardias al encontrarse delante de Thranduil.

"Es hora de abandonar a su suerte esta tierra maldita", mencionó el rey con su voz abismal matizada de amargura.

El rey giró sus talones para revivir de su luto y encarar a la mujer de cabellos rojos. Por primera vez, desde que ella se había comprometido a cuidar de los débiles y merodear como una mariposa aberrante más allá de los límites del bosque, la sintió temerosa y bajo su entera disposición. Tauriel había perdido la rebeldía y el coraje de otros días, y parecía que su fuego eterno se tambaleaba. Había pecado al escuchar a su corazón —que seguía siendo mucho más joven que el de su rey— y además desafiar las órdenes directas de su superior por un impulso de valentía y hambre de justicia. Lo que ella no sabía, debido a su inexperiencia, es que la justicia tenía un precio equivalente al de sus frutos.

Thranduil la percibió adolorida tanto en el exterior como en el interior, y sus ojos verdes seguían rogando por compasión, tal cual habían rogado que le arrebatara de aquel punzante sufrimiento denominado amor. Despertó en él un deseo de protegerla que escalaba por encima de sus posibilidades como monarca; sintió que la admiración que un día había demostrado tenerle ahora exigía que la sanara de sus nostalgias. No tuvo fuerza suficiente para explicarle que no habría magia ni poder que él poseyera que fuese capaz de desprender de su núcleo los efectos colaterales de aquel desenfrenado amor por un enano sucumbido en la inclemencia de la batalla.

Supo entonces que exiliar a Tauriel le causaría la muerte. Había perdido a hombres y mujeres, padres y madres, y al fin pudo desprenderse de la memoria de aquellas gemas de oro blanco que le pertenecieron al amor de su vida. Su hijo partió a una dura encomienda y el imponente Rey Elfo se había quedado solo. Él y sus demonios. Él y sus cicatrices acidas jamás borradas de su rostro. Si renunciaba a la presencia de su capitana, habría de condenar su inmortalidad a un aislamiento incapaz de sostenerlo. Lo que la Tierra Media necesitaba era la fortaleza de sus seres luminosos y la unión de aquellos dispuestos a luchar.

"Tauriel", le llamó Thranduil dando un par de pasos largos en su dirección, "volveremos al Bosque Negro". No era una pregunta y tampoco dejó espacio para que ella formulara una respuesta improvisada.

Antes de que el hombre de cabellos color salvado pudiese montar un caballo con sus aires de preponderancia, la joven elfina se desvaneció como una luz sofocada en un cuarto sin respiración. Él la sostuvo de milagro porque sus reflejos seguían siendo los de un maestro de las artes militares. Thranduil supo que la chispa, que era la fuente vital de energía de la guerrera, estaba en peligro de desaparecer entre esos fantasmas de tragedia y la oscuridad de Dol Guldur. La sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras los guardianes se aproximaban dispuestos a auxiliarlo y él sentía revivir la rabia con que decapitó a seis de esos orcos con un solo espadazo.

Era el rey del Bosque Negro desde la Segunda Edad del Sol y no se encontraba dispuesto a soportar una muerte más por causas innecesarias, ni siquiera por los espectros que brotaban de las mismísimas entrañas del infierno.

El Rey Elfo colocó su mano sobre el abdomen de la comandante de su guardia e hizo que ésta se iluminara con un reflejo de magia curativa poco común. Diagnosticó el problema enseguida y supo que no habría manera de tratarla hasta que se hallaran en la seguridad de sus dominios. El vestido verde dejó de tener vida y se posó liviano sobre las colinas estáticas de la cintura de Tauriel.

"¡Mi caballo!", exigió con tal autoridad que los hombres tuvieron miedo de tocar el aura que rodeaba a su antigua superior. Thranduil montó el potro sin una negada urgencia, manteniendo el cuerpo de Tauriel prendido a su espíritu antiquísimo y jurando al Dios presente que no la dejaría extinguirse entre la bruma.

El viento helado de Erebor parecía descender desde las montañas y burlarse de él. El Rey de los Elfos y los miembros de su escolta cabalgaron a través de los pastos revestidos de un blanco definitivo y de las flores lila que se machacaban entre las pezuñas de las bestias. El sol andaba por las llanuras con una lentitud que mofaba la prisa de Thranduil por alejarse de la culpa transformada en verdugo. Pensaba en el repudio que experimentaba causado por la traición de Tauriel, la infamia de su necedad por obtener los collares y la insoportable impotencia de no poder apartar su reino de aquella sangre putrefacta y las arañas que dictaban muerte.

Perdió a su esposa estando lejos y a su hijo lo ahuyentó con la tiranía de sus incomprensiones. En esa batalla de los cinco ejércitos acababa de quedar solo irremediablemente. A la mujer que amaba la perdió pese a sus nacientes poderes; ni la corona de hojas rojas y astillas cobre, el cetro de roble o los muchos años de prácticas militares le sirvieron para recuperar el resplandor de estrella de la reina de las incesantes garras de una muerte acechante. A su heredero lo liberó porque adivinó en su interior el valor juvenil que él había perdido en alguna parte de esa triste historia; no había forma de detener sus flechas que combatían por la paz y forzarlo a mantenerse a salvo, sin correr el riesgo de que Legolas terminara por odiarlo.

Temía al enfrentamiento porque conocía el dolor de la pérdida y por ello hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de la capitana que ahora se evaporaba entre sus brazos. La peste asoló, ante su ignorancia elegida, una boscosa antes verde. Supo que los latidos de Tauriel estaban disipándose a gran velocidad y entonces forzó a su corcel a cabalgar con premura pese a las rocas, sin importar los vientos helados que le golpeaban el albino rostro y amenazaban con cortarlo, pese a que le fallaban las fuerzas luego de defender la vida misma a capa y espada. Porque si ella moría, habría fallado otra vez. De nada le valdría su infalible fulgor de relámpago y sus miles de años gobernando. Habría perdido una vida cuyo deber como rey era proteger, y entregado a enanos y orcos el aliento de una mujer tenaz criada bajo del dominio de sus alas. No podría perdonárselo en toda una eternidad. Estaba seguro de que se desconectaría de la peligrosa realidad para enfrascarse en un laberinto de terrores nocturnos. Pasearía sin término a través de unos aposentos que cada día le parecían más fríos y vacíos, emborrachándose de recuerdos, añoranzas y alegrías que no volverían a ser.

Apretó a Tauriel aún más firmemente contra el lomo de la bestia. Y deseó con su ser inmortal completo el no perderla para así tener la oportunidad de sentirse decepcionado porque escapara de Mirkwood y desobedeciera órdenes directas de su superior. Los enormes ojos de tormenta del monarca se llenaron de memorias de un pasado muy diferente, de cuando se permitía beber sin tapujos el brebaje de sus emociones. Vio a Legolas y a Tauriel como astros en un universo que se deslizaba hacia un agujero negro, y de pronto el magnífico Rey Elfo estuvo a punto de enloquecer. Los cabellos platinados se le sacudían con el aire nevado, la corona de metal nunca se mostró tan insegura sobre su frente, sus brazos firmes arreaban las cuerdas con una fiereza jamás presenciada en la Tierra Media.

Y sí, había pensado que Tauriel no era la mujer correcta para su hijo, porque vio en ambos un aire explosivo en lugar de ser los opuestos que se atraen, pero eso no significaba que después de seiscientos años de convivencia hasta verla convertirse en la joven mujer capaz de desafiarlo, no hubiese lugar para ella dentro de las escasas conexiones emocionales que aún le restaban al rey, ya fuera como capitana, protegida, súbdita o como el primer amor de su heredero al trono.

Esta vez no iba a permitir que le arrebataran a quien todavía veía vida detrás de sus ojos, lealtad detrás de su arrogancia, preocupación escondida entre indiferencia, amor oculto entre sus tristezas taciturnas y su rencor añejo que ya quería volvérsele eterno.

No iba a perder. La elfa silvana se iba enfriando a su tacto y su respiración se unía a los soplidos tersos que circulaban entre los abetos.

El rey Thranduil, fuerte, enaltecido por un mandato milenario, con modos de sabio y en algunas ocasiones de frívolo tirano, alejó al espectro errante de la muerte con la fortaleza que todavía poseía y que durante muchos años le hizo falta para enfrentar a los males que erradicaron al Gran Bosque Verde. Sin embargo, el espíritu de Tauriel parecía decirle adiós lentamente, le pedía cuidar de Legolas y de los habitantes de Mirkwood. Le decía perdón y lo siento con tal fervor que no pudo evitar sentir el cristal de sus ojos resbalar por sus mejillas.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Para mis lectores de Cuerpo cautivo. Lo siento. Sí, sigo viva. Sí, sigo escribiendo. La cosa es que ingresé a la escuela superior. Estoy estudiando Ciencias de la Comunicación. No hay manera correcta de pedirles disculpas por la eternidad que me llevado el actualizar. Lo voy a intentar antes de que llegue febrero. Discúlpenme de verdad, he tenido muchos problemas para escribir específicamente esa historia, pero ya saben que a mí no me gusta subir porquerías. Pondré mi mente en el Albert Wesker & Claire Redfield. En serio que sí. Sólo quería complacer a mí siempre fiel Polatrixu con esta historia que bien podrían hojear. Digo, hay un rubio arrogante y una pelirroja valiente también.

Felices fiestas y nuevo año.

Prometo actualizar, por cierto.

Y no soy mentirosa, porque sí me dijeron eso en un mensaje, y estoy de acuerdo un poco con que no he hecho bien mi 'trabajo'. Pero… soy humana. Cometo errores.

Un beso, y espero que en su corazón puedan perdonarme.


	2. Dagas verbales

**La gargantilla de Mirkwood**

* * *

><p><strong>Thranduil &amp; Tauriel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad: <strong>Los personajes de The Hobbit no me pertenecen. Todos quedan en manos de su sabio autor J. R. R. Tolkien Q.E.P.D.

**Nota de la autora:** Agradezco francamente sus mensajes de aliento. Escribir historias por disfrute y no obligación es mi fuerte, pero también me agrada que mis lectores se sumerjan en las historias.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Entró como un huracán desenfrenado. Soberbio, aguerrido, el viaje en caballo parecía haberle rejuvenecido el cuerpo y el alma, y nadie se habría enfrentado a su caminar acelerado, con la armadura de titanio y oro blanco protegiendo sus casi dos metros de altura. Para ningún médico pasó inadvertido el bulto que transportaba entre los brazos y su espalda bañada en sangre ajena, y que sus ojos altaneros, usualmente provistos de altanería, mostraban una preocupación chispeante. El rey ingresó imparable al ala de curaciones brillando cual elfo de diez milenios; sin embargo, aquellas cualidades no habrían de ocultar su falta de ecuanimidad.

La depositó como pluma sobre una de las camillas al tiempo en que se aproximaban los curanderos; el arribo del resto de los heridos los mantenía alerta desde tempanas horas. Al dejar a Tauriel, el rey se apartó como si aquella piel tersa le quemara. No miró a los médicos revisándola, se quedó perdido y vagó con dificultad hacia la salida de la sala, intentando controlar en vano los galopes que amenazaban con escapar de su pecho. Despidió a sus escoltas con la premisa de poder torturarse en silencio y sin ser interrumpido, y por primera vez en una cantidad de tiempo desconocida se permitió ser vulnerable al miedo de perder.

Terminó por recargarse contra uno de los muros que mezclaban una especie de concreto con los minerales naturales que brotaban de las laderas del bosque. Respiró hondo y se dijo mentalmente que su deber como líder estaba cumplido al regresarla todavía respirando. Era una elfa de fortalezas inhóspitas; tenía que sobrevivir.

Thranduil no permitiría que lo encontraran en tan deplorable estado, inclinado sobre una de las columnas y con la cabeza gacha, dejando entrever el cansancio que lo atormentaba pasados los efectos de la adrenalina, y pese a que sus instintos querían obligarlo a montar guardia afuera de la puerta del sanatorio, sabía que entre sus deberes se hallaba el de guardar las apariencias y encargarse de los pormenores que habrían de surgir con la llegada de sus soldados, ya fuese malheridos o listos para recibir nuevas órdenes.

Retornó a sus aposentos, allí donde dormía y pensaba, y contemplaba la luna y las cascadas angostas que se entrelazaban con los árboles de maderas antiquísimas color café azulado.

Se sentó en un sillón de telas metálicas, y mientras reposaba los músculos de las sacudidas, su mente no paraba de deambular por los rincones más oscuros de la memoria, empezando por esas palabras que lo perforaron estrepitosamente y en todas direcciones, al punto que no fue capaz de formular una respuesta y sintió un vértigo desconsolador.

…

_Quería apartarse y volver a casa._

_Su papel en aquella guerra había concluido con muerte. Muchas muertes. Se tranquilizó pensando en que su espíritu percibía a Legolas como sobreviviente al tempestivo fuego de dragón y que Tauriel se reportaba hasta el momento sin daños. Sólo tenía que hallarlos a ambos y regresarlos a trompadas al interior de las fronteras de Mirkwood._

_El Rey Elfo mataba orcos sin clemencia. Agitaba sus espadas con amagues brutales capaces de eliminar a cualquier enemigo. Súbitamente percibió la esencia de una persona que lo había abandonado por elección. Seguramente estaba enloqueciendo porque a unos metros de él se encontraba Tauriel. _

_Su primer impulso fue el de alcanzarla, verificar que no había rasguño en su ser celeste para después someterla al látigo de su enfado paternal. Habían pasado varios días desde que ella escapó del Bosque Negro, y para Thranduil resultaron ser las horas más largas de su existencia inmortal. Estaba acostumbrado a la figura de la pelirroja enfundada en sus vestidos de fantasía, a sus informes, a sus hábitos cotidianos y curiosos, a sus movimientos femeninos que decoraban los cuartos de armas y sus noches en vela. Cuando ella partió sin aviso, y Thranduil se enteró del despertar de Smaug, su corazón dejó de latir por las vidas que se perderían, y temió especialmente por la de Legolas y aquella obstinada elfa silvana. No saber dónde se encontraban o qué era lo que hacían, fue una lenta agonía; trató infinidad de veces de buscarla con la memoria en las esquinas del banquete real o de los bulevares que la joven visitaba a diario acompañada de sus brincos de elfo siervo silvestre. _

_Se fue acercando a pasos precavidos a su capitana, creyendo que se trataba de una visión de su mente agotada. Estaba cerca de la salida de la ciudad en ruinas. Quiso aprisionarla y buscar a Legolas para llevarlos a un sitio seguro porque se negaba con rotundidad a perder a alguien querido a manos de los orcos; no de nuevo._

"_¡No pasarás!", le gritó la mujer de las dagas con una voz quebrada por el esfuerzo y temblorosa por las impresiones de la destrucción. Estaba tremendamente molesta con él, sin derecho. "No te retirarás, no en esta ocasión". _

_Lo hacía todo por ese enano. ¿Acaso todo se trataba sobre él? ¿Su huida de Mirkwood, sus irreverencias, su rechazo hacia los mandatos de su rey? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta que ella merecía algo más que el amor de un enano? ¿Qué acaso no comprendía lo inútil de amar a un mortal? Como se lo dijo a Thorin Escudo de Roble al apresarlo: cien años es un parpadeo en la vida de un elfo. _

_La preocupación por los días de ausencia de Tauriel y su hijo, los decesos élficos del día sumados a sus pecados pasados lo hicieron hervir de rabia y un demonio inadvertido brotó de sus entrañas._

_Tuvo una reacción incontrolable, furiosa, apetente._

_"¡Quítate de mi camino!", ladró el rey. La odió. Sintió que tenía un poderoso efecto sobre él y lo hacía portarse fuera de su usual pomposidad y distancia._

_"Los enanos serán aniquilados…" Tauriel le rogaba con los ojos que no la abandonase, pero él se preguntaba si al quedarse la protegía a ella o a su interés amoroso._

_"Sí, ellos morirán". El Rey Elfo sonrió con crueldad, sus labios torcidos en un gesto desagradable que causó en ella pánico y temor. Nunca antes había temido de él. "Hoy. Mañana" Thranduil dio un paso hacia adelante, y luego otro, y siguió caminando hasta que casi pudo sentir la respiración de la guardiana. Iba a hacerla regresar, a voluntad o a la fuerza, aquello era lo que menos importaba. "En uno o cien años después de hoy. ¿Qué importa? Ellos son mortales."_

_La reacción de Tauriel fue exactamente la que su parte más lógica esperaba. Ella alzó su arco y le apuntó justo a la cabeza donde se habían concebido aquellas dañinas verdades. Thranduil se sorprendió, se puso rígido como una de las tantas estatuas labradas en los pasillos de su reino y su boca se entreabrió ligeramente._

_"¿Piensas que tu vida es más valiosa que la de ellos, cuando no hay amor en ella?" Las manos de la jovencita eran asesinas; podría temblarle cualquier parte del cuerpo menos los brazos que sostenían el arco. Pareció prepararse para disparar la flecha, no obstante, hizo algo mucho más dañino con la mera voz. "No hay amor dentro de ti."_

_¿Con que no hay amor dentro de mí? Él se puso firme. Sintió que le acaban de atravesar el abdomen y casi esperó ver la sangre escurrir por las laderas de su ropa. Tauriel jamás comprendería lo profundo y atinado que habían cortado esas sílabas. La vio con menos años, pidiendo que le dijera si sostenía bien el arco durante sus prácticas en campo, la escuchó agradecerle el haberla convertido en capitana de la guardia, aspiró su perfume de alelí cuando entraba dando brincos de alegría a presentarle un reporte sobre la bastedad de su territorio._

_Nunca debió de otorgarle el poder de herirlo porque nunca creyó que resultaran tan fuertes los efectos colaterales._

_Thranduil levantó su espada. Activaba un mecanismo para protegerse contra el dolor. Partió en dos aquel arco que Tauriel optó por usar contra su protector. La madera, ya sin poder de defenderla, cayó de sus manos al suelo. La pelirroja trató con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir las lágrimas cuando sintió el filo de la navaja presionada sobre su tráquea._

_"¿Tú qué sabes acerca del amor?", se burló él brutalmente. Debería de matarla, y en aquel estado desequilibrado, malherido, cualquier movimiento habría de costarle la vida a aquella malcriada. "¡No sabes nada! ¡Lo que sientes por el enano, no es real!", antes de pensarlo las palabras ya habían abandonado los labios del monarca._

_La chica no se movió y no hizo falta; la expresión de sus ojos soñadores le dijo más que cualquier sonido. Ella amaba a ese sucio enano, o creía amarlo, y no le importaba si vivía sólo un segundo o cien mil años. Nada parecía importarle más que ese elfo; ni siquiera el afecto de su benefactor, la seguridad del heredero al trono de Mirkwood ni la del propio rey. Ella mataría por el enano, ¿también sería capaz de morir por él?_

_"¿Crees que esto es amor? ¿Estás preparada para morir por su causa?". El rey Thranduil no podía negar que estaba destruyéndose por dentro. ¿Qué había estado pensando al ir a buscarla? ¿Encontrarla y fácilmente escoltarla a casa, forzarla a subir a su caballo y soltarle un sermón, castigarla a vivir en una torre, y así ella mostraría arrepentimiento y rogaría por obtener su perdón? No, jamás volvería a ser tan sencillo, y eso también era culpa de esos malditos enanos._

_Thranduil se imaginó entregándola a la muerte, y la mera insinuación hizo trémulo el agarre de su espada. Alguien la zafó de sus manos ya que no la había sostenido con mucha fuerza desde un inicio. Dejó que su brazo cayera con un aire dramático y giró lentamente el cuello para encarar a Legolas._

_"Si la lastimas, tendrás que matarme", intervino Hojaverde con una resolución aniquilante, tan determinado, tan joven y tan enamorado de Tauriel que por una fracción de segundo el rey se lamentó de haberle prohibido a la capitana el corresponder sus amores._

_El peso de sus elecciones y comportamiento cayó sobre los hombros del monarca. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?, se preguntó._

_El Rey Elfo estuvo impedido para verlos partir o detener su paso. Se quedó mirando al suelo, sin poder recomponerse de las acusaciones de Tauriel y perdido en el manicomio de sus errores. Cuando se sintió con la suficiente energía como para no derrumbarse allí mismo, alzó la cabeza para confirmar que los dos jóvenes se habían marchado. Él se quedó perplejo, dolido y solo, con una sensación de temor y vergüenza escalando por sus entrañas._

_Los perdió a ambos y no tendría oportunidad de recuperarlos, todo a causa de su furia ciega y sus celos violentos._

…

Un toquido lo sacó de sus amargos recuerdos. Tuvo el presentimiento de que eran los curanderos y por ello se levantó del sillón con la elegancia acostumbrada y ocultó bajo el desdén su innegable ansiedad.

"¿Mi señor?", preguntó una voz al otro lado.

"Adelante."

"Venimos a decirle que Tauriel se encuentra, por el momento, fuera de peligro."

"¿Se recuperar?"

"Hay una situación que queremos discutir con usted."

"Quiero verla antes."

El elfo asintió levemente, sin la mínima intensión de contrariar a su líder. Lo había visto en tal estado de postración meditabunda y sabía que nadie debía de retarlo en tales condiciones.

Condujeron al rey de Mirkwood hasta el salón médico donde Tauriel seguía ajena a la vida que fluía a su alrededor.

No podía creer lo que la maldad era capaz de hacer con un cuerpo inocente. El rey Thranduil observó a la mujer pelirroja tendida en la cama, absuelta de su túnica esmeralda y con el cabello amanecer disperso en la monotonía blanca de su prisión inmediata. Y la veía ahí, inmóvil y pálida, lejos de la vitalidad que la caracterizaba desde su temprana juventud. Sus labios eran una delgada línea azul que la convertía en una estatua de hielo amenazada con deshacerse como consecuencia de la salina muerte. El rey hubiese deseado que ella despertara gritando a su cara el poco corazón y su falta de amor, que se levantara con la necedad de seguir a Legolas al fin del mundo, cualquier cosa que no fuese alejarse de la existencia con los pasos de una bailarina.

Los sanadores observaban intrigados al monarca del Bosque Negro. Estático y estoico a los pies de la cama, miraba a su capitana con una melancolía que desmentía usando la rigidez de su espalda. Era el retrato de una tristeza lejana, de un enojo capaz de asesinar con la mirada, mostrando una derrota que Thranduil no se había permitido desde la muerte de su fiel esposa. Nadie quería hablar, no hasta que él exigiera respuestas. Por el momento parecía abstraído en el estado de la joven guerrera, grabando en su memoria cada rasgo, cada respiro debilitado, cada segundo en que su luz se apagaba como un sueño arrebatado de sus manos.

"¿Y bien, qué le ocurre?", preguntó finalmente el pálido rey, envejecido repentinamente otros dos o tres milenios.

"Hemos curado sus heridas internas. Estaba sangrando por uno de sus órganos. Sin embargo, lo que la está hiriendo es mucho más serio que eso. Impusieron sobre ella un maleficio."

…

* * *

><p>Siento dejarlo allí, pero luego me emociono y hago capítulos de 20k sino pregunten en Cuerpo cautivo. Uhm, tengo que trabajar en esa historia, por cierto.<p>

Por ahora les dejo esta segunda entrega basada en las películas de The Hobbit. Como verán, interpreté una de las escenas que aparece tanto en el tráiler como en la película.

**¡No olviden dejar sus reviews que son motor de la historia! Los he leído y se los agradezco infinitamente. **

Muchos besos.


End file.
